The fire hazard in high rise apartments, hotels and office buildings is amply demonstrated by the recurring tragedies involving the lose of lives and properties in many densely populated cities with many high rise buildings. Often the occupants of the high rise buildings are cut off from the escape route to the ground level by the fire and smoke erupting in the lower elvels and consequently, they are forced to escape to the upper levels and the top of the building. At the present time the only way to rescue the people from the top of the burning sky scraper is by helicopter, which cannot be executed to pluck out people from the other levels of the high rise building which are beyond the reach of the fire truck ladder. In general, the fire rescue operations using helicopters or fire truck ladders are slow, inefficient and hazardous tasks that require a great deal of improvement. The truth is that there is no simple reliable and inexpensive means for escaping from a burning high rise building available at the present time, which escape means is permanently installed as a part of the building structures and is always there to be used whenever a necessity arises.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape system from an elevated structure wherein the major portion of the system is permanently installed as a part of the emergency measure incorporated into the building structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive emergency escape system from an elevated structure, the operation of which is simple, reliable and reusable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape system from the elevated structure that is operative with the minimum amount of the equipment on the ground level hooked up to the escape system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency escape system from the elevated structure that can be tucked away and stored in such a way that the ordinary use of the elevated structure is not hindered at all by the escape system.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an escape system from the elevated structures that can be used by the average people including the children, women and men of average mental and physical capability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.